Sometimes, Classes Are Empty
by Oraclespeaker
Summary: Phil starts attending Brandle High School where the students mysteriously disappear every Friday. It is a complete mystery to Phil where these students are going, until the captivating Dan Howell invites him to follow him to where all of the students escape to every Friday. Why hadn't Phil seen this coming... Phan AU with mention of other Youtubers. Part of Phanfic explosion!


**AN:** Finally, another Phanfic a part of the Phanfic explosion! Sorry for the delay in these one-shots! I've been rather busy recently and it will only get worse starting tomorrow so I apologize for that, especially if any of you follow 'Colors'. The last chapter may take longer than expected to get uploaded considering how much will be going on in it! In the mean time, enjoy this fic which was inspired by the song "Break the Rules" by Charlie XCX. Enjoyyyy~

Sometimes, Classes Are Empty

I knew there was something a little weird about this high school my first day of attendance. My family and I had just moved here in the middle of spring my junior year, so of course I had to attend the last few months of school at Brandle High School without any friends. To make matters even worse, my first day back, nobody was there but me, a handful of other students, and the teachers.

To say the least, I was extremely confused. Where was everyone else? Or was this all there was and Brandle was just a really small high school? The teachers didn't seem to act like this phenomenon was out of the ordinary. Since the teachers didn't worry, I decided not to worry. I could've asked someone, but I didn't want to get myself into an awkward conversation with anyone. I didn't feel like dealing with that kind of thing at the moment.

It had been a Friday, my first day. When I returned to school on Monday, suddenly, the hallways were jam packed with students. It really freaked me out. Where had they all been on Friday?

It hadn't taken me long to notice that this happened every single Friday, and nobody really seemed to care, which I thought was really, REALLY weird. Where were all the students going? What were they doing? How come no one cared?

What was even more confusing is that everyone would be here the first class of the day on Fridays and then by the second, they'd be gone, some leaving in the middle of the class period. Like, teachers! Do your jobs!

I was on the brink of going insane with all the questions in my head one Friday morning when I felt someone's gaze on me in the middle of maths. Glancing around the room, my blue eyes fell upon a pair of dark brown eyes, the owner of the eyes in the row of desks next to mine, a few desks closer to the front than me. He had a small smirk on his face, resting his chin in one of his hands, a mechanical pencil resting motionlessly in his left hand while everyone was supposed to be taking notes.

He didn't look away though. He just... stared at me, smirking. I raised my eyebrow at him and nodded down at my paper which had words scrawled across it in a mess of pencil marks. He did one of those slight laughs people do by blowing a little extra air out their noses and smiled a bit at me, the smirk never leaving his features. He shook his head.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, but he started putting his blank paper and pencil away in his black bag, tossing the loose red tie around his neck aside, pushing the sleeves of his white dress shirt that was part of our school uniform up his arms so they were crumpled around his elbows, exposing his forearms. I raised an eyebrow at him again as he stood and slung the bag over his shoulder.

He started walking down the aisle towards the door, locking eyes with me as he passed, his chocolatey brown fringe styled similarly to my own black fringe. He was going to ditch with the entire school. Was he inviting me to follow him? Go with him?

I'd thought about leaving with the giant crowd of students to see what they were up to, but I didn't ever think I'd actually be doing it. But the brown haired stranger seemed to be giving me a chance to go with him, and get this- I actually kind of wanted to go with him.

 _Phil, you're going to regret this,_ a little voice inside my head told me as I started packing my things into my bright blue backpack, tossing aside my black tie like the other student had done to his red tie. I stood up quickly, my palms sweating as I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed the brown haired boy to the door where he opened it and stepped through it into the hallway, holding it open for me expectantly.

I hesitated slightly, and he smiled a bit as he spoke to me for the first time, "Coming, Blue?"

"Um, what?" I asked.

"Coming, Blue?'

I blinked at him, "Blue?"

"Blue," He confirmed, nodding once, "like your eyes and your bag there. Are you coming or not? I'd really rather not have to hold open this door all day."

"Sorry," I apologized as I stepped through the door and followed the stranger down the hallway. He was making his way towards the double doors to the outside of the school.

"No problem, Blue," The boy said, quickening his pace a bit.

I followed suit, and decided to ask, "So, um, where are we going?"

"Don't you want to know my name, Blue? Seems kind of rude not to ask that first," The student said, pushing the double doors open. The doors didn't lead to the front of the school, but rather to one of the sides of it. Beyond the doors was a large expanse of pavement, equally as long as it was wide. I wondered what it was for. Maybe basketball? I dunno.

"Sorry," I muttered again as the boy looked around from the frame of the door, apparently at other entrances to the school that exited to the huge expanse of pavement, "What's your name?"

"Dan, Dan Howell," the no longer nameless stranger said, holding a hand out to me, which I took and shook, "Now, I like calling you Blue and all, but I'd like to know your real name."

"Oh, uh, right, I'm Phil. Phil Lester," I said, Dan releasing my hand from the hand shake just after I introduced myself.

"Good, right. So Phil," Dan said, stepping out of the building, me following nervously, "you're new here right?"

I nodded, but realized he was looking elsewhere so I replied, "Yeah. I moved here three weeks ago."

"You'll be glad you did," Dan said, turning to me again, the same smirk from earlier on his face, "If you don't mind running a bit."

"What?"

Suddenly, Dan started making a mad dash across the pavement, his brown hair flying in the wind. Startled, I start after him, somewhat reluctantly at first, but then I start running faster. Normally I hate running, especially in these ridiculously tight, long black jeans that are a part of the school uniform. I think I accidentally got a smaller size than I was supposed to, but then I noticed Dan's jeans were like that too. Don't know why I was staring at his jeans, though...

Then, I noticed everyone else. A bunch of other people were pouring out of Brandle High School, boys and girls alike. I recognized some of them. There was the girl with the blonde hair with pink ends from science. Oh, and the boy who always came to school on Monday with a different hair color. The other boy who always read aloud in English with a thick Swedish accent. The other guy with a super deep voice and was already sporting a nice black/dark brownish beard in high school. There were so many more, it was crazy! It really was pretty much the entire school, everyone just sprinting across this stretch of pavement after Dan.

Then, people started shouting at each other and laughing, a cheer starting up as another building became visible through a few trees. It wasn't very big, but I guess that was where they were headed, so I continued to run in the middle of the big crowd of students until we reached the open front door, a set of reddish magenta half-curtains dangling from the top of the door frame. It took a while for everyone to pile inside, but once I pushed through the narrow door frame, my eyes widened.

It was like a giant, posh night club in there, lights flashing from the ceiling, white, velvet couches and love seats scattered around the main room with beads, fairy lights and ornately patterned rugs hanging from the ceiling, a few of the rugs scattered across a cream carpeted floor. To the left was a three walled room that opened up to the main room, a black bar dimly lit by a few blue and purple lights surrounded by a crowd of the students. There was another doorway to the right of the bar area, but before I could do anything else, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped slightly, turning to see Dan staring at me, his brown eyes glittering with mischief. I hadn't noticed before, but he was wearing circular, black earrings. They looked kind of nice on him, but I doubt I'd be able to do that...

"Well? Waddaya think, Blue?" He asked me, gesturing around him at the students who have started to party together to some blasting pop music.

I just kind of blinked. I guess sneaking out to party was the most typical and obvious answer to a bunch of teenagers disappearing from school, but somehow I just didn't expect it. There were just too many people to be just a party, I had thought. But then again, this was a pretty big building. I think. The main room didn't seem like it would be big enough to hold so many people, but perhaps it did since there was actually room to do jumping jacks if you wanted to.

"Um, I- I didn't think it would be a party," I said truthfully, still looking around wide-eyed at my surroundings.

Dan just smiled, resting his elbow on my shoulder. He was a little taller than me.

"It's pretty great, though, right?"

"The teachers let you do this?"

Dan nodded proudly, "We started doing this earlier this year with just a few people. We would get in trouble for it, but the crowd that accompanied us here kept growing and growing till practically the whole school started ditching to spend their Fridays here instead of cooped up at Brandle. At that point, you can't really do anything about it, you know?"

I gulped. This was crazy. How could this be a real thing? Why was I still here again? I dunno. I mean, it's better than being at school, at least. And there was something about this Dan character. He had this way that just kind of got to me. I dunno how to describe it. There was just something about him that caused me to want to stay in his presence.

Seemed as if he felt the same way, as he turned to me, flashing a wicked smile, "Wanna dance? Only the smart people get smashed later."

He nodded towards the bar where a few people were already chugging down alcohol.

"Okay." I replied. Might as well enjoy myself while I'm here, although I'm total rubbish at dancing.

"Awesome!" Dan smiled, but as he started moving towards the dance floor, he stopped in his tracks, turning to look back at me, his smile fading a little as he made his way back towards me, rolling his eyes and outstretching his hands towards my black tie, "And for God's sake, Blue, loosen up a bit. You're not in school anymore."

Dan swiftly loosened my tie and worked the top two buttons of my white dress shirt undone, just like he had done to his attire. I blushed a little for some reason, the blush only increasing as Dan ran his finger along my now slightly exposed collarbone.

He saw the reddness in my face and smirked, "C'mon, Blue, lets go dance before I have to start calling you Red."

He turned and starting walking towards where a group of other people were dancing, and I followed. I had a strange but also wonderful feeling today as I started to dance across from Dan. Sure I was terrible at it, but Dan wasn't that great himself despite his cool-facade. And besides, he looked really cute when he was happy.

-later-

Somehow it was nighttime. I don't remember a whole lot after the sun went down, but I guess Dan and I went to the other room besides the bar. Nobody else was there, and there was a beaded doorway separating us from the rest of the party, which was still raging I guess, because the blaring music was giving me a headache. It was kind of strange because I could see a whole lot of colors swimming around my vision, but I realized it was just the lights after a couple of minutes talking to Dan. He was drunk as hell, but he kept telling me that I was the one who was drunk as hell.

He was laughing like crazy, "Phiiiiiiil, Phil, oh my God, you're so-hohoho drunk,"

"My name is Blue, idiot," I smacked him playfully on the back of the head both of us leaning against opposite walls of the small room that was connected by a dark hallway to an unknown room ahead of us, "and you're the one who's drunk as ballss... It's hot in here."

"I knoooow," Dan complained, but then suddenly he became very attentive of the situation, "B-but, there is something important I have to say, Phil."

I laughed at him. Why was he calling me Phil? More importantly, it was soooo hot in there, it was suffocating.

"Dan, Dan," I stumbled forward and put a hand on his shoulder, staring him in his surprisingly alert eyes, "It's hot in here. We need to go."

"Wait," Dan said urgently as I turned to leave, "Phil, Blue, it's important, really. Just stay."

I turn to look at him over my shoulder, my head clearing a little bit. What was so important that he'd want to stay in this heat?

"What?" I asked, returning to the wall I had been leaning against earlier and leaning against it again.

Clumsily, Dan made his way over to me, pushing his right palm against the wall next to my head. I blushed furiously as he leaned his face close to mine, looking me in the eyes. I pressed into the wall behind me, not because I wanted to get away from him. It was just because I felt like my heart was going to explode from how incredibly hard it was beating. Oh dear. I think I knew why that was too...

"Blue, listen to me," Dan stuttered a bit, his left hand gently lifting my chin to his face as my eyes widened, "I've watched you for a while. You're amazing, you know that? You captivate me, Blue. No one had ever captivated me like you. You're nervous and sometimes shy but so sweet and handsome. Maybe it's the alcohol talking, but maybe you could say, I've fallen madly in love with you, Blue. All I can think about is..."

He face kept leaning closer and closer to mine, "Is...?"

"How soft your lips would feel against mine..." and suddenly, we were kissing.

It started out soft and sweet, the both of us just enjoying the mutual feelings we shared. I didn't think that following Dan to a mysterious party would lead to me kissing him in a cramped room, drunk as hell, but it felt so good to kiss the beautiful, chocolate haired boy that I didn't care all that much. More unexpectedly, though, the kiss got really passionate all of a sudden, and I could feel Dan's hands start sliding up my sides underneath my dress shirt while mine raced through Dan's hair, occasionally curving around his face and resting on the sides of his jaw. I felt Dan moan against my lips.

It was too hot in here. I was sweating, and I think that gave Dan the idea to start taking off clothes. He had all the buttons on my shirt unbuttoned in no time, my pale chest and stomach exposed, my tie still hanging loosely from my neck, our lips never disconnecting as I started fumbling with the button of Dan's jeans.

Just as I got it loose, I heard a loud giggle which caused Dan and I to break apart quickly. Now the heat was absolutely, suffocatingly intolerable, especially on my face.

In the beaded doorway stood the girl with blonde and pink hair and another shirt with short, dyed hair, both of them grinning like mad. The girl with the short hair had a bottle in her hand. Probably drunk. The other? Maybe sober.

"Whoopsies, sorry boys, just making our way to the other dance hall," the blonde girl laughed as her and the other girl made their way across the small room.

"Louise! Cat! Really?!" Dan complained, his face bright red as he hurriedly tried to rebutton his jeans.

The girl with the shorter hair gave Dan a wicked grin, "Don't let us interrupt your make-out session. You guys seemed to be enjoying yourselves."

"Enjoying themselves?" The blonde one scoffed, a grin that matched the other girl's plastered on her face, "I think it was a little more than that-"

"OKAY! That's enough of that! Get out please. Now...!" Dan ushered the two girls towards the dark hallway away from the heat of the room. His hair was all messy, and the ends were curling a bit. He looked really adorable...

He turned to me after they were gone, a sheepish grin on his face, "Sorry... this isn't really a place to be doing this stuff. Too many people and all that. Plus, we're drunk as fuck."

I laughed a bit, still rather red in the face as Dan made his way over to me and started buttoning my shirt for me, "Yeahhh, it's fine. Probably should've realized that."

"Well... does this mean... you and I...?" Dan started cautiously, and I kissed him quickly as reassurance.

"I don't think that was the alcohol in my system, Dan," I said to him, surprised by his sudden shyness, but he perked up immediately after I kissed him, still eying me a little suspiciously.

"Not even the...?"

"Okay, maybe some of it was the alcohol," I laughed as he took my hand and joined in my laughter, "But not the part where I say that I love you too."

Dan smiled warmly, "Wanna dance some more?"

"Of course!"

-some Friday in the future-

I sat impatiently in maths, waiting for Dan to look up from his paper and give me the signal that we were leaving. He had a black ukelele case sat by his bag, and I wanted to hear him play it. He had a rather nice voice, and I was excited because he said he had been practicing songs all week. I wanted to hear him play them!

Finally, Dan's dark brown eyes met mine, and we both stood, slinging our bags over our shoulders and exiting the classroom without so much as a glance from the teacher. We hurriedly made our way down the hallway to the double doors, making jokes and laughing, Dan's ukelele case strapped to his back as we pushed open the doors. We looked around, spotting students waiting in the other doorways of the school.

Exchanging glances and grinning, he starting bolting towards the private clubhouse, everyone joining us from the other doors. We were in the front, like Dan always is, but this time he reached out a hand and I took it. The both of us ran through the doorway into the main room, tossing out bags into a corner of the room where everyone else who entered piled their bags as well. Everyone immediately started dancing, a few groups moving towards the dark hallway towards the other dance rooms, another group heading towards the bar.

It was a perfect day. There was a huge crowd of people I'd come to be friends with through Dan jumping up and down on the dance floor, a few with bottles of either alcohol or soda that occasionally spilled some of their contents onto the floor. Louise, Cat and two other people named Chris and PJ were talking on a nearby couch animatedly, exchanging jokes and hilarious stories. A rather popular couple who I'd come to know as Felix, the guy with the Swedish accent, and Marzia danced together nearby, a group of crazy guys, one of them the guy with the really deep voice and beard who I'd come to know as Mark (along with his friends Bob, Wade and Jack) were really getting into it and were laughing hysterically at each others horrid dancing.

And of course, there was Dan and I, Dan sitting on one of the white sofas playing songs on his ukelele that I could hear despite the blaring music. I was leaning against the back of the sofa with my folded arms, Dan leaning back every now and then, looking up into my eyes expectantly, and I would lean down and kiss him. He was wonderful. If it hadn't been for these insane parties, perhaps I never would have gotten to know him. But I'm glad I did. He loved so many of the things I loved, and he was beautiful and kind. He still liked to call me Blue, and he was still as mischievous and enchanting as he was when we first met. He was always there for me when I needed him, and I was always there for him when he needed me.

Most importantly, he was mine, and I, his.


End file.
